Advancements in communication and processing technologies have permitted the development and deployment of radio communication systems that are permitting of the communication of data at high, and variable, communication rates. For many, ready access to such radio communication systems is an everyday necessity.
Cellular communication systems are exemplary of such radio communication systems, made possible by, and taking advantage of, such advancements. Successive generations of cellular communication systems have been developed and deployed with each new generation providing additional communication capabilities. For instance, early-generation, cellular communication systems primarily provided voice communication services and only limited data services. Successor-generation, cellular communication systems provide for increasingly high-speed data communication services in addition to voice communication services.
Additionally, the advancements in communication and processing technologies is providing for convergence of disparate systems and technologies. For instance, fixed, i.e., wireline, communication systems and services are converging with those of cellular, and other mobile radio, systems and services. Standard-setting bodies have promulgated standardized protocols, for instance, pertaining to cellular/Wi Fi convergence. UMA (Unlicensed Mobile Access) protocols were specified by a UMA technology group. The UMA technology defines, amongst other things, a manner by which to provide GSM/GPRS (Global System for Mobile communications/General Packet Radio Service) communication services by way of a Wi Fi connection to a packet data network. The UMA protocols were subsequently adopted by a 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) standard-setting body. And, the protocols are renamed therein as GAN (Generic Access Network) protocols. Revisions, and other changes, have since been made to the GAN protocols. In general UMA/GAN functionality is provided through use of a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) access point, a fixed-site transceiver with which a UMA/GAN capable, mobile station communicates. The access point is connected to a UMA network controller (UNC) or the like by way of, e.g., a packet data network, such as the internet. The lower logical layers of a UMA/GAN mobile station correspond to the corresponding layers of a GSM network and handoffs are permitted between a GSM base station and a WLAN access point. In both a cellular system and a UMA/GAN system, security procedures are required to be carried out to ensure that a mobile station is authorized to communicate with the cellular or UMA/GAN network.
UMA/GAN protocols define access procedures and signaling, required for a communication connection with a mobile station. While the UMA protocols and GAN protocols exhibit significant commonalities, there also are differences, including differences caused, as above-noted, by subsequent changes to the GAN protocols. Such differences result in various incompatibilities. For instance, a mobile station operable in conformity with UMA protocols is sometimes unable to gain access to, and form a communication connection with, a GAN network. And, vice versa, a GAN-compatible mobile station is unable to gain access to, and form a communication connection with, a UMA network.
If, however, a manner could be provided by which to overcome the access incompatibility, and other incompatibilities, a mobile station would be able to communicate by way of a UMA/GAN network, irrespective of its protocol version.
It is in light of this background information related to mobile communication systems that significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.